


Young Idealist Principles...

by flickawhip



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for Helga and Michelle's war. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Idealist Principles...

Michelle DuBois was not a hard woman. She was tough, sure, but she had a heart and she would never knowingly submit someone to any kind of torture, indeed she had heard that Helga was being beaten, subjected to painful cuts and bruises and had called for the girl to be brought to her. 

Within seconds of the door closing she was close to Helga, tucking long blonde hair out of her eyes and speaking softly. 

"How badly have they hurt you?"

A pause then a second question. 

"How young are you? 24? 22?"  
Helga didn't know how to respond to this.... her head felt light, her knees weak and her mouth dry...she wanted to sit down....to just have one sip of water.   
Michelle had sighed softly, pulling over a chair and gently pushing Helga down into it, moving back behind her desk to get the girl a drink, offering it to her gently. 

"Drink this then tell me..."  
Helga drank the water and gasped….

"23."  
"How badly did they hurt you?"  
"I don't know.... probably will tomorrow though…"  
"Think you could stand to let me take a look?"  
Helga nodded. Michelle smiled softly, unable to stop herself stroking the girl's cheek. 

"Tell me if I hurt you?"  
"I will…"  
Michelle smiled and checked her over gently, her voice soft as Helga flinched. 

"You had better rest... Come... I will take you to your rooms."   
Helga let herself be taken to the room, still too numb to understand what had happened. Michelle moved to the bed and pulled the covers back. 

"Get in."  
Helga obeyed. Michelle smiled and gently tucked the girl in. 

"Such a sweet girl…. how do you feel now?"  
"Safe."  
Helga spoke softly. Michelle smiled and stroked her cheek gently. 

"You always will be with me."  
Helga smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Michelle had smiled slightly, settling to watch over the girl. Despite being on different sides, she couldn’t help but like her.


End file.
